


Wooing By an Archangel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Injury, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When random goodies start appearing all around you, you begin to get curious. Who is giving you all these treats?





	Wooing By an Archangel

It took you a while to realize what was going on.  The first few times it was a candy bar here or a slice of cate there.  It was small enough for you to go. ‘Oh, I bought this?  Awesome!’

 

It wasn’t until you walked into your motel room to find a bouquet of chocolate covered fruit that you realized something was up.  At first you thought it was Sam or Dean’s doing, but after a very awkward conversation, you ruled them out. 

 

It was another two weeks before anything showed up.  A long two weeks.  Not knowing who the gifts were from was bothering you.   What if they were poisoned?  What if they were a good-will gesture?  Who was giving them to you?  It bothered you, distracted you that was why you didn’t hear the vampire sneak up behind you. 

 

Sam and Dean managed to get to you in time, but now you were on Winchester mandated bed rest for the next two days.  It was going to be pure torture.  You weren’t one of those people who can just sit all day. 

 

The first morning of your bed rest, you awoke with the room filled with flowers, chocolates, your favorite fruits, and gifts.  Your first instinct was to reach for your gun or scream for the boys, but ten you heard his voice.

 

“Easy, sugar plum.  I don’t want you to pull your stitches.”  His voice was as smooth and soft.  You could see the concern in his whiskey colored eyes.

 

“Gabriel?  What the hell?” 

 

He motioned around to all the gifts, “this is a get well gift.”  He turned his eyes away from you and stared down to the floor.  “These will be the last gifts, I promise.  Cassie told me that you got hurt because you were distracted…because I didn’t put my name on them.” 

 

You couldn’t help the gasp that escaped.  “You?!  You are the one who has been putting the gifts here?”  You went to sit up but cried out when you felt the pull on your stitches.

 

“Easy, Rambo!”  Gabriel came over to your side and pushed you back down.  “Yea, it was me.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

He reached behind you and fluffed your pillow and then gave you a small kiss on your forehead.  “Because I like ya, sweet cheeks.”  He gave you a small smile and moved to leave.

 

You grabbed his hand and gave him a big smile.  “If you like me so much, why don’t you keep me company?” 

 

His trademark smirk returned as he kicked off his shoes and propped himself up next to you.  “Sure thing, sweet cheeks.” 

 

You laughed with him as you tucked a hair behind his ear.  “You know, there is no way I can eat all of this on my own.” 

 

“You don’t have to, baby.” 


End file.
